Chic Boutique
Chic Boutique is the tenth Live Event in The Sims FreePlay during the Chic Boutique Update. Like the previous live events, it unlocks new items. When the timer for the 10 days ends, there will be a 2 day period afterwards to purchase any of the remaining prizes. You will not be able to collect anymore arts and crafts resources or constructor coins. Once the timer for that period ends, the resources will convert into Simoleons. Tutorial The tutorial is the same for all Live Events. *Place a craft station *Craft candles *Restock a station *Buy the first prize *Use the spin flower *Check personal progress *Check daily goals *Collect bonuses *Continue collecting items Notes: *the goal for restocking lasts 10 seconds. When a station requires restocking during the event, it will take 2 hours 30 minutes. *the 'buy the x pack' (shown below in the image 'Buy the flower power pack') goal will change according to the specific event. Place a crafting station.png Make some arts and crafts items.png Craft candles.png|Craft candles Restock a crafting station.png Buy the flower power pack.png Use a coin flower patch.png Check the daily goals.png Collect bonuses.png Continue collecting items.png Coin flower patch The coin flower patch (shown right) is used to earn Constructor Coins. Constructor coins (CC for short) are the fifth required resource alongside the craft resources to progress along the bar and earn the prizes. During the tutorial (shown above) the first spin from the patch is free; after that you can either spend 450 candles or 25 SPs to earn constructor coins. Each Live Event has the same garden patch and uses the same resource (with the exception of 'the Prince and the Pocket Sized Princess event', the patch was purple and required 450 daisies to use). Craft stations There are four different craft stations, each with different amounts but the same times. You use these to progress through the Personal Progress bar to unlock and purchase prizes. Candle Station - maximum of four Costs: 1st - free 2nd - S2,000 3rd - S4,000 4th - S10,000 *Make 250 Candles - 2 hours 30 minutes *Make 360 Candles - 4 hours 30 minutes *Make 455 Candles - 6 hours 30 minutes *Make 510 Candles - 8 hours 30 minutes Pottery Station - maximum of four Costs: 1st - S5,000 2nd - S7,500 3rd - S10,000 4th - S15,000 *Make 375 Pottery - 2 hours 30 minutes *Make 540 Pottery - 4 hours 30 minutes *Make 680 Pottery - 6 hours 30 minutes *Make 765 Pottery - 8 hours 30 minutes Jewelry Station - maximum of three Costs: 1st - S7,500 2nd - S15,000 3rd - S20,000 *Make 565 Jewelry - 2 hours 30 minutes *Make 810 Jewelry - 4 hours 30 minutes *Make 1025 Jewelry - 6 hours 30 minutes *Make 1150 Jewelry - 8 hours 30 minutes Glassware Station - maximum of two Costs: 1st - S15,000 2nd - S25,000 *Make 620 Glass *Make 890 Glass *Make 1125 Glass *Make 1260 Glass Prizes These are the prizes that can be earned throughout the event. You must meet the requirements in order to purchase each item (shown under each item below). The first one of each item is free, after that they cost Simoleons. Boutique Wallpapers & Floors *Requires 50 Candles for purchasing Deluxe Display Pedestals *Round Display Pedestals **Requires 750 candles and 5 CC *Square Display Pedestals **Requires 2,300 candles and 10 CC Boutique Store Fittings *Dazzling Partitions & Lights **Requires 6,100 candles, 3,300 pottery and 35 CC *Chic Sign & Wall Mirrors **Requires 9,100 candles, 5,000 pottery and 55 CC Store Decorations *Wall Plants & Floor Mirrors **Requires 7,445 pottery, 7,850 jewelry and 80 CC *Floor Plants & Knitwear **Requires 10,000 pottery, 10,500 jewelry and 105 CC Store Accessories *Bag Display & Dress Racks ** Requires 12,500 pottery, 13,000 jewelry, 13,000 glass and 135 CC *Coats & Shoes Display **Requires 13,000 pottery, 14,000 jewelry, 14,000 glass and 145 CC Boutique Clothing *Frilled Tops & Leather Pants **Requires 14,000 pottery, 15,000 jewelry, 15,000 glass and 150 CC *Dresses **Requires 15,500 pottery, 16,500 jewelry, 16,500 glass and 170 CC Chic Boutique *Requires you to purchase all the above prizes. The Chic Boutique contains two changing rooms, two reception desks, two rounds sofas, two mannequins, two decorative items, flooring and wallpaper. Screenshot_2018-07-17-23-52-05_kindlephoto-4988341.png|Chic Sign & Wall mirrors Screenshot_2018-07-17-23-53-08_kindlephoto-5008105.png|Dazzling partitions & roof lights Screenshot_2018-07-24-22-20-35_kindlephoto-2017542.png|Wall plants & floor mirrors Screenshot_2018-07-24-22-20-26_kindlephoto-1987076.png|Floor plants & knit wear Screenshot_2018-07-17-23-50-25_kindlephoto-4930300.png|Bag displays & dress racks Screenshot_2018-07-17-23-50-33_kindlephoto-4948174.png|Coats & shoes displays Category:Live Events Category:2018 events Category:Chic Boutique Update